The Remnants of the Gods
by Redemption4life
Summary: An unknown variable in the equation, A mistake in the past, and an error in creation. An ancient evil awakens in hopes of devouring the world of Remnant and soon heroes will rise in face of this adversary. RWBY X 神契幻奇谭
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is basically a re-write of the original Remnant of the Gods. I actually wanted to write this then my other story which was 'From Blood to Dust', a Bloodborne and RWBY crossover. Being interested in Chinese Mythology, I decided to do this for two reasons: One. Being interested in Chinese Mythology, Two. Spreading the name of the Chinese manga that is being used in this fanfiction. So without further ado, please enjoy~

 **EDIT:** So I looked at the story plan again and decided to fix the story a bit and because of that, there will not be any gods in this story. Sorry~

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and 神契幻奇谭 are owned by their respective creators. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Millions of years ago, there was void of nothingness. A blackness of chaos. Worlds, Gods and Goddesses, Ideals, Concepts, Space, Time, none of them existed. However from the darkness, a being had awoken.

"Let there be light!"

A mighty shout bellowed from the separation of the void. Ascending from it was the creator of worlds and universes, Pan Gu. With his mighty axe, he created the world, the heavens, and the earth. He died, scattering his body to create features of the world.

From there, the gods were born and competed for dominance of worlds, creating clashes that would have shattered the earth. So did the demons as well as humanity on the land.

Finally 'It' had tricked the gods, sealing them into the chaos that they were once borne from, creating legends of them and their achievements. However before they were trapped, they had created a contract with humanity to preserve their artifacts as well as their ideals in exchange for unimaginable power.

Years later, they reawaken within the souls of the humans and the world fell into total chaos. A man and his comrades together stopped them, returning order to the world. Seeing an opportunity, an ancient evil awaken once more returning the world into chaos, this time with almost nothing to stop it. Sacrificing his life, that very same man used all of his power to stop the ancient evil, sealing it from ever awakening again.

Now, that ancient evil seeks to awaken again. To wreck havoc to the world. To do nothing but to destroy it.

And what will humanity in face of that very evil? Will they cower in fear or will they fight against it?

Perhaps the answer lies within a simple soul… don't you agree?

* * *

"I heard that the transfer students are officially here in Beacon." said Weiss, "And like what we have done before, I believe that it is only proper to greet them as representatives of Beacon Academy."

Team RWBY were just walking towards to the land site for the newly arrived Atlas students as Weiss wanted to go see them as the previous attempt to do so, did not go so well. Just some time ago, they had encountered a burglary committed by Blake's old faction, the White Fang, and found out that they were working with the notorious criminal, Torchwick.

"Ugh, that's just your way to say that you want to see the opposition we are going to face in the Vytal Festival…" commented Yang in disbelief.

"Quiet you, I have heard recently that the son of the headmaster of Altas will come here with his own team." explained Weiss, "And unlike before, being one of the daughters of the largest Dust Company in Remnant, I believe that as a Schnee, I should be welcoming him and his team to Beacon Academy."

"Wow, what a great way of saying 'All the more reason to go and spy on the teams that are coming.'." Yang said with a mocking tone. Weiss gave her a dirty look before walking away to the Atlas ships that were arriving at the landing site.

* * *

 **Few hours ago...**

"Hey, Benson, drop me off here."

The pilot of the bullhead looked back at the teenager who was standing up from his seat. "Sorry Captain but the boss ordered me to have you sent directly to Beacon Academy." was his answer.

"Fine, I'll just parachute down to the city." He said before taking one of the parachute backpacks. He slid open the door and prepared himself to jump.

"Wait Captain, you can't just…"

But it was too late. The boy had already jumped off the plane.

The pilot sighed but continued to Beacon Academy as he knew that the boy would be fine; however it was still his duty to report the situation to the General. He knew that the boss wasn't going to like this.

"Look, here come teams from Atlas." Weiss said. They walked up to see the teams walking out of the ships. As the teams walked out of the airship, Team RWBY scanned around to see if she could point out who was the general's adopted son. However as they asked around, almost none of them seemed to be Team KAOS.

Soon they saw three girls standing around their luggage with one of them talking on a phone. Moments later, she hanged up and was even more worried before. She then turned to her team members and was explaining something to them, leading to them also being worried as well.

"Excuse me" asked Ruby walking up to them, "But it looks like you need help. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, sorry, I didn't see you there. My name is Sigrid, a member of the team KAOS." the girl said, "These are my team members, Oceana and Ashe." The other two girls waved at team RWBY. One of them had their arms over back of her head, indicating she had a laidback personality. The other with glasses seemed to be more strict, standing in a orderly fashion akin to a soldiers.

"Wait… if you're team KAOS..." asked Weiss, scanning their team once more for a boy, "Then where is he, the son of the General Ironwood?"

"That's why I'm worrying… he was sent here with his own private transportation but…" explained Sigrid with a sigh.

"But what?" asked Blake.

"There was an… 'accident' and right now he's wandering around in the city of Vale." further explained by Ashe.

"I'm sure that he'll be fine. After all it's not hard to find this place after all." said Yang as she tried to comfort Sigrid. Everyone could see Beacon Academy, seeing that it was on top of a mountain, and there were transportation that could directly send people to the Academy.

However Sigrid shook her head.

"It's not that he is lost that I'm worried about. It's his medical condition." explained Sigrid, "He had came a long way from Atlas to get here and I assume that he had ran out of his… 'treatment' and will need it in a moment. If he doesn't, then... " The explanation had made team Rwby look at each other, realizing that this was a serious problem.

"We can try to help you find him if you like." proposed Ruby.

"Thank you, that would be great." heaved Sigrid in somewhat relief. Just before she could continued, a voice called for her name.

"西格丽德! 西格丽德!" the voice yelled.

Turning to see what was it, both Team KAOS and RWBY looked to see two spiritual orbs both having a forearm floating towards them. Although both of them had their eyes shut, it wasn't hard to see their expression. The black one was quite frightening to look at with its angry and jagged teeth. The white one was much easier to look at but rather than an saint, it had a goofy smile and looked like it didn't have a care in the world.

"What are those things?!" exclaimed Weiss. Team RWBY were also on their guard as well as they never seen anything like them before. However Sigrid stopped them.

"Don't worry, those are the leader's… semblances." explained Sigrid trying to explain the spirits. The two orbs floated to Sigrid and started to talk in a language in which none of Team RWBY seem to understand. They were surprised that Sigrid was replying to them in the same language. However it seemed that Sigrid was not as fluent as the two orbs and had some trouble trying to talk to them.

While they were talking, Yang slowly moved herself to Ashe and asked "Do you understand what they are saying?"

"Not really." was Ashe's answer, "To tell you the truth, no one in Atlas Academy understands the language, not even the headmaster himself. It seems to be a whole other language that only Sigrid and the leader knows."

After answering her question, it looked like Sigrid had finished talking to the 'spirits' as she went up to the group.

"Ok, apparently he's not far from here but he is currently undergoing the symptoms of his… 'condition'." explained Sigrid, "It's crucial that we find him before he goes out of control."

"Great, then we can split up to go find him." suggested Ruby noting the possibility that he might injure civilians in the area, "My team can go to one side of town while your team can go to the docks."

"Thank you so much, I appreciate the help that you are giving." Sigrid said with a bow.

"Don't worry, it's what we do as huntresses." explained Yang.

"Indeed, with that said, let's go." suggested Oceana in which everyone nodded before dashing off to the town of Vale.

* * *

"I totally forgot to ask what he looked like!" exclaimed Ruby. They had already separated from Team KAOS when she realized that she didn't know what their leader looked like.

"Don't worry Ruby, all we have to do is to find a person that looks like he's ill. Speaking of which…" Yang looked over to see a small group of people running past them, "What's going on?"

"Perhaps we found him sooner than we thought." suggested Blake. Assuming for the worst, the team dash to the location from which people were running away from.

As they reached the source of fear, they saw two police officers surrounding a what's seems to be a boy. They were acting cautiously as they approached.

"Kid, please do not make this hard for us." explained one of the police officers trying to reason with the boy but was immediately given a knee to the face. The second officer tried to react but was knocked unconscious by a kick to the face.

As the last police officer fell to the ground, Blake and Weiss ran up to him while Yang and Ruby ran up to face the assailant.

"Hey, what's your deal?!" yelled Yang angrily.

"Sugar." was his reply. A reply that puzzled Yang.

"Uh, dude, are you ok?" asked Yang. The boy was acting up a little which made Yang hesitant on approaching him. However it looked like he was in pain. Deciding that she should help him since it was her duty as a huntress-in-training, she approached him with caution.

"sugar… sugar… sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" yelled the mysterious boy, "GIMME SUGAR!" Surprised, Yang dodged out of the way of the boy's lunge and grabbed hold of his arm, pinning him to the ground.

"You better not struggle else I have to break one of your arms." Yang warned. A sudden crack was made and without knowing what just happened, Yang received an elbow from the free arm of the mysterious boy. The force pushed her off of him and the boy immediately flip back on his feet again.

"How did you…" Yang stopped as she saw that the boy's shoulder was dislodged, "No way, you dislodged your own shoulder just to break free?!"

The boy then bent over to push his arm onto the ground, applying force onto the shoulder. A pop was heard, indicating that he had reattached his arm.

"needtineeditneeditneeditINEEDIT!" yelled the boy as he clutched his head in pain. He began fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"This person is in pain." Ruby exclaimed, "Yang we need to get help." But just before Yang was about to do anything, a voice was calling out for them.

"WAIT!"

Yang turned to see Team KAOS all dashing towards them.

As she came to a stop, Sigrid tossed a can of at the boy who immediately grabbed it and opened it, chugging its contents down his throat. As soon as he finished drinking, he threw the can away without a care.

The boy gasped in relief and looked up at the group. Team RWBY froze by the look of the boy. He was handsome, extremely handsome. His eyes were like blood, a redness akin to frozen blood or rubies. They had attracted the team, just like a black hole sucking in light. It was as if they were staring into the darkness, slowly wanting to see what was inside of it.

Had they continue to stare, they would have ignore everything that just happened. However they were awaken by the shake of Team KAOS.

"Are you all ok?" Sigrid asked, shaking them. Her team was trying to help them shake off what was happening to them.

As they came to their senses, Team RWBY rubbed their head as if they were under a spell.

"What was that?" asked Yang, trying to figure what just happen.

"Don't worry, that happens when people meet him for the first time." explained Sigrid with a sigh, just before Kaos grabbed her chest from the behind.

"Sigrid~, you grown so much from when I last saw you. Though it was only a days ago…" replied Kaos with a nonchalant playful voice. He dodged the fist that was coming from Sigrid and was ran in a seemingly calming fashion with his hands in his pockets as he was being chased by her.

Other two members of Team KAOS also looked like if they had witness this several times.

Team RWBY watched the scene unfold before looking at each other in disbelief.

"This is the leader of Team KAOS?!" they all thought altogether in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, the MC has a major sugar addiction to the point where it's like a drug. But believe me, this is plot-related. Anyway I pulled up some information about his artifact, and to give you a spoiler: He is a special 'existence' in this story. Also another thing is that the mysteries of the story can be easily figured out if you had read the Chinese Manga and understand Chinese. Otherwise you're going to spend years, waiting for what the answers are in this story.

 **Artifact** : 诛戮古琴 aka Slaying Guqin

 **History** : Recorded in 史记·刺客列传 and 广陵散, Legend states that Nie Zheng's father was executed by King of Han for not finishing a sword on time. In order to hide himself, He went to the mountain and learned to play the Qin from an immortal. After several years, he changed his identity and descended from the mountains. In order to drive attention to himself, he began to play out in the streets. It was said that his music was able to make the people who pass by stop what they were thinking, alluring all kinds of things to the music he was playing. He then became famous and was invited to the King of Han's court. There, he played in the court and stabbed the king with a sword hidden in the instrument to exact vengeance for his father. In order to protect his family from being executed, he scarred his face with the same sword and fell dead in the courtroom without anyone being able to identify his face.

 **Level** : C - High

 **Original Creator** : 聶政 - Nie Zheng

 **Ability** : When played, the song creates illusions to anyone who hears it and is not affected by the blockage or destruction of ears. It also has the ability of sound manipulation to some extent.

 **Note** : The Guqin comes with two spirits: Hei and Bai, which can play for the inheritor in case he/she doesn't know how to play. They also have their own consciousness and life force which allows the inheritor to let them out without tiring them. The instrument also acts as a sheath for the sword and can only be played when the sword is sheathed. Taking the sword out will interrupt the effects of the Guqin.


	2. Reference Sheet

Thanks for reading my cross-over and that really why I wanted to do this was to spread L Dart's name (My favorite artist by the way).

Anyway for this, I would like to explain the mechanics of his work in this cross-over.

In order to understand this story, you have to have a little knowledge over Chinese Mythology and the universe of the manhua.

* * *

 **Chinese Mythology Section**

In the beginning of time, there was nothing but **Chaos** , an element that we as humans nor the gods that were to born, could understand. However from it, came an explosion of light. Out of it was the Great Creator, **Pan Gu**. He awoken and split the Chaos apart, creating the land and the sky. With his power and his trusty axe, it was said that he used his body to move and upheld the heavens for millions of years before falling down for an endless sleep. His body became the parts of the earth that is today.

After his death, there was a being that had lived before his awakening. Unfortunately due to complications with translation, I will refer to it as **the Great Ancestor of the Balance**. Pangu's spirit splitted into three main gods which I also going to refer to as the **Three Pure Ones** from Taoism: **Jade Pure One** , **Supreme Pure One** , and the **Grand Pure One**. And from there, more gods appeared and fought one another due to different beliefs. Thus the First Great God War happened. The war devastated the lands, leading to the destruction of the world. Finally, it was said that out of all of the gods, the **Jade Emperor** was the victor and became the sovereign of the world of gods.

And from the ashes of the great god war, there were several deities that were not interested in it but rather were focused on the re-creation of the world. **Nuwa** and his husband, **Fuxi** both labored to recreate the world as well as creating mankind, breathing life into them. Thus came humanity and that they became the creatures that dominated the world today.

After the time of the gods had passed, several tribes competed for the land itself. From the north was the Nine Li tribe who were not actually humans but more of grotesque demons that had survived the hardships of the Great God Wars. In order to fight them, the First Emperor of China, Huangdi or the Yellow Emperor strike a deal with the gods, becoming followers in exchange for the power they had. Thus the Huaxia people that followed the Yellow Emperor, became inheritors of the ancient souls of the gods. The HuaXia people and the Nine Li tribe clashed, creating the second God War. Eventually it led to the defeat of the Nine Li people, allowing the HuaXia people dominate the middle kingdom.

In an unknown period of time, it was said that **the Great Ancestor of the Balance** ordered Chaos to consume and seal the gods within itself even the **Three Pure Ones** in order to free humanity from the influence of the gods. From then on, it became the time of mankind and artifacts were created due to the deal with gods before they were sealed.

After time passed on, humanity had decided to focus on technology rather than the artifacts, discarding them from the face of history. The technology that they used allowed them to pursue a more modern society, forgetting the ways of the old. Through trial and error, Humanity walked a new path where they no longer found themselves worshipping the gods but rather believed that they would find a path on their own. However it was said that the gods will once more awaken through the deal that was created, and try to lead humanity to the correct path.

* * *

 **Power Ranking**

Most of the artifact used in this universe have a power ranking to it. Originally the story uses a specific power ranking that the author created when measuring however instead of the refering to his ranking system due to the bad translation (literally one of the ranking means "Three Kings"), I'm going to use the letters: S, A, B, C, D. S being the highest. It is said the older the artifact, the higher it is ranked on the scale. There is another ranking in the ranks referring to High, Middle, and Low. For example, for my OC, his artifact's ranking would be only C-High at best. Although his ranking is low, I wouldn't be sad about it which is why I will explain the reason to you.

For the S-Class, there is only one artifact that is at this level, which is PanGu's axe. It has the power to create and destroy all things in the universe as well as the universe. Unfortunately the inheritor of his soul, in the actual work, can only use 1 * 10^-100 of its original power due to its massive power it has however even at that power, it still considered as extremely powerful as the inheritor of the soul can create anything he/she wants. For example, a brand-new house, money, gold, almost anything that comes to her/his mind however it is only limited to inanimate objects. The artifact's destruction potential is at least mountain-level. It is safe to say that this axe was created before the age of the Gods * **Note* I'm actually not sure if it is limited to inanimate objects. The series actually still has not ended and I'm guessing that the artifact should have power to do so since it is infinitely stronger than most artifacts.**

For the A-Class, if I were to estimate, there would be less than 5 artifacts that have this rank and even then most of them are considered as 'powerful'. Like the S-class axe, the inheritors of these artifacts can only access a limited amount of the original power due to their vast power potential. The **Time Manipulation** is one of the artifacts ability. Most of the artifacts used at this level are considered as 'god-level'. The S and A class do not use the high to low level scaling. These artifacts were created before the Xia Dynasty.

For the B-Class, although not as powerful as the above, they are still pretty OP in a sense. People who possess these artifacts at this level are extremely rare. Most of the artifacts can have powers varying from **Kandata Strings** from **Needless** to **Infinite Tsukuyomi** from **Naruto** at a lesser degree. These were most likely created between the Xia Dynasty and the Qin Dynasty.

For the C-Class, are considered to be rare. Think of 1 out of 10000 people having an artifact at this level. This is where the level of famous chinese people in history are at, such as Zhuge Liang and Kong Zi. This is also the power ranking that my OC's artifact is at. Powers are but not limited to **Probability Manipulation** to **Teleportation** from **Dishonored**. These were most likely created after the Qin Dynasty and the year 1000.

For the D-Class, this is where most of the Huaxia people are limited to. These artifacts are still considered a cut above from normal people. Think of these as a convenience to your everyday life. Powers are but not limited to **Camouflage** to **Intelligence Empowerment**. The artifacts are more recent, calculating near the end of the year of 1000 or more.

These are the power rankings for the artifacts however although the S-Class can be seen as the most powerful one in terms of the rankings, there is one more artifact that is much more powerful than the S-Class Axe. Unfortunately not wanting to create spoilers for the creator's work, I won't talk about it.

* * *

I hope that this information was useful for people who are reading this work of mine and that I appreciate if you could go and check out the writer's work, **神契幻奇谭** or in English translation, **The Legend of the Ancient Soul** , though there aren't any scans in other languages other than Chinese and even then, you could only find a limited amount of websites that offer scans of this particular manhua. However I'm just doing this because I really respect the person who made this and that I really wanted to spread his work. If you wish to see more information about the work, write a review saying that and I'll include some more information when adding the author notes in the story.

 ***Note: If you actually are going to read the series, let me warn you with this: Akame Ga Kiru. To me, it was probably the original Akame Ga Kiru-oriented story before the actual Akame Ga Kiru story itself.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but it's been impossible for me to write anything on a piece of paper because of more than several reasons, mainly writer's block for this part of the scene. Anyway please enjoy~**

"... What?!" Weiss exclaimed scanning him up and down. Rather than wearing the standard Atlas' school uniform, he was wearing questionable clothing that made him look more of a punk rather than a student from the prestigious Atlas Academy. It was ridiculous to think that this person was the distinguished son of the famous General Ironwood.

"Looks can be deceiving but it's the truth." commented Kaos with a smirk, shrugging at the exclamation.

"This has to be a mistake!" exclaimed Weiss in disbelief, "There is absolutely no way that this… this imbecile is the son of General Ironwood."

"It's true, This… person is the adopted son of General Ironwood." explained Sigrid to team RWBY, placing her hand on her forehead. You could tell that it was already tiring to explain who he was. She sighed and turned in the direction of her leader, asking in worry, "Mind explaining me where were you?"

However she turned to see her captain was flirting with the other girls in the distance, who were just passing by to see what was going on. In an angry fit, she pulled him back by pulling on his ear.

"Ow ow ow… I was just enjoying the view of city. Good atmosphere here. Nice Buildings..." commented Kaos as he escaped her grip to stretch before looking at Team RWBY, "And the women here are nice-looking~."

However he received a nasty look from each member of Team RWBY with the exception of Ruby whom was .

Instead she let out her hand and said "Hi, I'm the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby and these are my teammates, Yang, Blake, and Weiss."

Unexpectedly as if something ticked inside of him, Kaos took hold of Ruby's hand and shook it in a professional manner. He then said "Due to circumstances, I must thank you and your team for helping my team. My name is Kaos, the leader of Team Kaos." As he released, the two spirits that everyone were ignoring, were floating to side of Kaos.

"卡奥斯, 你没事吧~ " said the white orb with a mocking voice, "我一开始就说到了学校再发疯啊. 你也差一点就会死的"

"咔咔咔, 卡噢斯要是死了,我们怎么会还出现?" the black orb mocked as well, "不过白说的对, 你活该."

"你们俩给我闭嘴." commanded Kaos annoyed by the comments between the two spirits.

As the conversation between the spirits and Kaos continued, Weiss stared at the two spirits. Although summoning was a rare but possible semblance for people, they were usually controlled by the consciousness of the wielder of aura. Yet here, she is seeing two summoned spirits were conversing with their creator as if they had their own consciousness.

Within her, Weiss had mixture of curiosity, fear, and a dab of jealousy, seeing that Kaos was capable of something she couldn't do yet.

"Are those your semblances?" asked Ruby, wanting to know who those spirits were.

Though frustrated with the spirits, Kaos made an annoyed face and answered "Yea, these two jokesters are my semblances. Though they are the most annoying you'll see in your life."

"喂!" they shouted in unison and in anger.

"Are you communicating in a secret language or something?" asked Ruby, noting the language they were using.

"Not really, apparently the language they use is a relic of the past from what I heard from them." replied Kaos scratching his head, pointing at the spirits, "These two idiots taught me the language when I was a kid."

"When you were a kid?" asked Blake.

"Yea-" Kaos was interrupted by the scroll inside his pocket. He picked it up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" a stern voice asked from the scroll. It was his adoptive father, General Ironwood and Kaos could tell from his tone that he wasn't happy especially what was happening right now.

"Flipping skirts and breaking the law, you know the usual." answered Kaos in a playful tone, "Oh, also there is a couple of poli- guys you might want to get medical treatment for."

Although there was no answer from the phone, the rest of the group could somehow sense as if a volcano was about to explode within seconds. "You were supposed to be with your team on that airship! Not only have you used Altas military property to your own amusement, I have reports stating that you have assaulted authorities here in Vale!" exclaimed Ironwood angrily, Furthermor-"

Not wanting to listen anymore of his father's complaints, Kaos hanged up his phone. "Yea yea, see you pops." commented Kaos as he put away his scroll, "Looks like I need to go see the old man."

"I told you taking the military plane was a bad idea." replied Sigrid.

"But it was so cool. I mean I was going like parachute down to the Academy with a awesome entry but after seeing the city, I decided to just jump down and see what it's like here." explained Kaos.

As they were conversing, "Is he like this all the time?" asked Blake.

"Usual but only when we come to new area or if some sort of event happens." explained Ashe stretching her arms, "Though it's not like I hate that personality of his, I personally enjoy having him being the leader."

"Oi! Aren't you guys supposed help me get to the Academy?!" requested Kaos frantically waving his arms in the air, wanting to get their attention.

"Alright then, Ruby, how about you lead us back to the Academy?" asked Weiss not wanting to take the lead, "Since you're the leader."

"Eh? But weren't you the one who wanted to guide them around the area in the first place?" She answered.

Weiss made a last glare at the so-called of the general who was currently jumping almost around the area as if he was a tourist. At first, Weiss was somewhat enthusiastic about helping the son of the Great General Ironwood but after looking at this buffoon, she wasn't so sure now...

"Come on Weiss, you're the one who suggested we go help 'guide' the son of General Ironwood." reminded Yang, crossing her arms with a smirk.

With a single 'hmph', Weiss reluctantly led both of the teams back to Beacon Academy.

 **Alright there you go... Sorry for the short chapter but it's been really hard for me to type anything with my school year going downhill from here. The story might go through several waits before anything crazy happens... Peace.**


End file.
